


Never Far

by starshinedown



Series: Ten Quotes Challenge [3]
Category: Twilight - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: 10 Quotes Challenge, Gen, Pre-Canon, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-08
Updated: 2010-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starshinedown/pseuds/starshinedown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A maybe conversation between Edward and Carlisle after Rosalie joins the family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Far

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 10_quotes community on livejournal. The movie quote: "Well, uh, nothing was the same when you were away and it'll be all wrong again after you leave. And I just thought perhaps you might, uh ... change your mind?" - The Sound of Music (1965) AFI# 40
> 
> Stephenie Meyer owns _Twilight_ and all _Twilight_ characters. I own them not, and make no profit from this fan work.

Once in the relative privacy of his room, Edward leaned his forehead against the wall. Sliding his hands into his hair, he tried to distract himself by tugging hard on the strands that had been in a sort of permanent disarry since he'd woken to this second, cursed life.

It was a futile effort, of course. He could still hear Rosalie's mind on the other side of the house they shared with Carlisle and Esme. Objectively, he knew that she was just overwhelmed by the changes Carlisle's venom had wrought, knew that after her experience at the hands of her fiancee the last thing she'd wanted to learn was that she'd been changed to be his companion. With her angry thoughts rattling through his head, though, it was hard to maintain that objectivity. All he wanted was to get away.

Away. Maybe coming back home, the prodigal son returning, had been a poor idea. He knew Esme and Carlisle had been ecstatic to have him back in the fold, knew it from their thoughts as well as their words and actions, but there were always times like this when the idea of running was incredibly attractive.

After another torrent of mental abuse coming from the newest member of their odd little family, Edward put his fist through the plaster and wooden slats of the wall. He couldn't be in this house. He needed distance. She was killing him.

He turned toward the door, and was surprised to see his father figure standing there, looking sad.

"I'm sorry, son," he said. "I thought--I still think--changing her is the best decision. So much life, such a waste...I couldn't let her die there on the street."

Edward nodded sharply. He knew. Carlisle's thoughts were a swirl of words and images, but even in the confusion the second-guessing there, he held true to his decision to bring debutante Rosalie Hale into the Cullen household.

He grimaced at the mental flailing his new--sister--was doing. "I can't stay here, Carlisle. She is grating."

"Well," the older vampire paused, uncharacteristically unsure. "uh, nothing was the same when you were away and it'll be all wrong again after you leave. And I just thought perhaps you might," he stared straight into Edward's eyes and pushed his hope at keeping their family together toward his child. "uh ... change your mind?"

"I won't go far, Carlisle, or stay away long. I need the mental silence I can find somewhere that is not here, for my own sanity. Otherwise I truly will give into the temptation to just leave." At Carlisle's flash of concern, Edward continued. "I will return. Do not worry. I simply need space for a few days."

Carlisle walked toward him, and laid his hand on Edward's arm. "Don't be gone long, son. Esme and I worry about you." He squeezed gently. "And tell her good bye when you leave, and make sure she knows you are coming back."

Edward tilted his head in agreement, then sped out to speak to the vampire he'd started off thinking off as a type of sister, but more recently had begun to view as a mother figure.


End file.
